


RinHaru Christmas Exchange Gift 2015

by HomuraTheWitch



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraTheWitch/pseuds/HomuraTheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My artwork for the exchange ¡Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	RinHaru Christmas Exchange Gift 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruei/gifts).



https://36.media.tumblr.com/2d88a2cba0acb1b31cd937d960be2a6b/tumblr_nzqn3773Z61u62ln9o1_540.png

Hello Ruei, I'm your secret Santa this year :D Firts of all, I'd like to apologize because you had an awesome fanfic prompt but sadly my writing skills are low and I'm not capable to write such a great thing.   
But anyway, hope you like this gift, fellow! I live for Rin and Haru being all lovey-dovey with each other, they're so adorable <3  
I wish you a Merry Christmas and New Year, and a lot more of this ship's lovely material for us to come.


End file.
